Did You Think We'd Let It Slide?
by Theadosia57
Summary: PLEASE READ 'SUNSHINE' BY MSSDARE FIRST BEFORE READING THIS, SO YOU GET THE CONTEXT OF MY OUTTAKE. (On FFN) They just walked away thinking we'd do nothing! They don't know us at all do they? Twilight AU


**So after reading Sunshine by mssdare, and it's a great story, which I enjoyed very much.** **I felt** **she never addressed the interference of Victoria or the Volturi's imprisonment of Bella. Only keeping it as a very good, eventual J/B love story. This is how Jasper and Bella's revenge would have gone, in my humble opinion, okay, maybe not so humble xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Revenge, Part 1!**

"God damn you, Caius! What were you thinking? Have you any idea what you've done? You just made us a sitting target for the strongest vampire our race has, probably ever has had! A vampire whose true mate is now a fully working shield, and he a vampire who can take you down without touching you, if you're really lucky!" Aro spat at the younger blond king.

"Don't be so bloody melodramatic, Aro! Victoria's newborns captured him without any problems, so he's not that big of a deal!" Caius growled back at him superciliously.

His two brothers stared at him unbelievingly, and then Marcus began to laugh. Starting gently, then heartily, before it turned slightly maniacal and for the first time since the fight in Seattle ended, Caius felt a shiver of dread run up his spine. Could he have miscalculated, were they really mated and not just coven mates drawn together by the tragedy of both losing their mates.

"And Isabella, what exactly do you think she'll be doing? Still pining for her dead mate? She was here two years and never once used it to protect herself from your torture or as Aro likes to call it 'Little Tests', Caius! But Jane made one move against the Major and out it popped! What in the hell don't you understand about that? I warned you both not to take on the Cullens!" Marcus said quietly once he had managed to stop laughing.

"Then why did he get captured?" Caius whined childishly.

"Because, my dear brother, a true mate will always try to stay alive for their other half, thus if capture is the only way, they will capitulate! You just had to interfere; they were two miserable, but separate souls struggling to stay afloat, now they are together and a danger to us all. She would have used it eventually and then we would have had her, alone, no danger to us "Aro answered heavily.

Aro truly believed his own warped version of events. Never considering true mates will always find each other! Once they no longer had Alice and Edward's pull misdirecting them, it was only a matter of time anyway, before they came together and they had before Caius and Jane set Victoria in motion.

"Aro, I suggest you call Felix soon, tell him to cut Victoria loose in America, Jane means to bring her back here and that I will not sanction! With luck that will appease them for now, maybe give you some time to formulate a real plan" Marcus stated coldly, continuing on to say,

"Plus Jane can never be allowed outside the walls of Volterra ever again if you want her to live. Because like Caius she refused to think first! She would be dead within a few hours otherwise. So you've effectively cut off our right arm Caius! Was that you're intention? So for as long as they are alive, both she and you are trapped here in Volterra!"

"But Alice and Edward Cullen were their mates! How is this possible?" Caius asked no one in particular.

"Their mates yes, but not their true mates! Alice obviously saw all of this and started the ball rolling by changing Isabella and getting herself killed by Jane. She had to have seen it after that fool threw away his own life and left his human mate defenceless!" Marcus explained, as if to a child.

"Such a waste! Him not so much really. But Alice, Oh but Alice! I find it hard to forgive Jane for that, she just has to goad everyone, regardless of the consequences. So I think a spell in the Upper Guard might improve her humility. I fear she has gotten above herself once again, that's two strikes against her now" Aro said once again sighing.

 **DYTWLIS**

Felix smirked as his phone vibrated, this call he was looking forward to immensely. Because he knew Jane was working outwith her remit once again. He happily answered it on the second ring,

"Hello, Master Aro. Yes, we're at the airport now. Victoria yes she's here. With the greatest of pleasure Master. Ah, yes I will immediately. Upper Guard okay, promote a replacement of my choice. Thank you for your trust in me 'Master'. Everything will be handled as per your request. Goodbye, for now, Master Aro!" Felix hung up and returned to the others; having stepped far enough away as let them hear only his side of the conversation.

"Well goodbye Victoria, I won't lie and say it's been nice!" he said firmly but dismissively,

"What? No! Jane said I could come to Volterra!" she screeched loudly,

"I'm sorry only members of the Elite Guard can make offers like that!" he answered smugly.

At the same time as he swiftly stripped Jane's cloak and crest from her body. She hissed and spun around ready to attack him.

"Unless you wish to return to Volterra in a body bag, Guard! I suggest you don't try that on me!" he ordered her, letting his words sink in.

"Simon? Your crest and cloak, please. You will need to order a black cloak as soon as we return to Volterra, you can't wear this small one!" saying this Felix smiled.

Then handing over Jane's gold crest to Simon, Felix took his old grey cloak and silver crest. Turned to Jane with a flourish and thrust then at her unceremoniously,

"Well hurry up, Guard, we don't have all day! I would like to return home as soon as possible" he said trying to contain his smirk as she had to don the oversized cloak.

Taking the almighty Jane down a peg or two was most enjoyable. He strode towards the plane as Victoria begged for her life,

"You can't leave me here they'll kill me!" she shouted wildly at him.

"Ah yes, well you would play with fire! But thank you for reminding me" Felix said taking out his phone once again.

"Major, it's Felix! Just to let you know Victoria is 'persona non grata' in Volterra, so we have to leave her here at the airport, Oops she heard me, she's running! South" he laughed.

Everyone flinched when they heard a brutal and ferocious roar from the woodlands to the North of the city.

"I suggest you board Guard, I'd hate to have to report your tragic death to the Masters!" he said sarcastically to Jane.

Everyone was aboard except for Felix when he saw the two blurred figures racing by the perimeter fence; he saluted and saw the Major nod back, as he flew past. Now there was a man he could respect, without reserve or coercion.

 **DYTWLIS**

The call from Felix was unexpected, they had just finished hunting, Jasper had stolen some clothes for them and they were now ready to return to the family. One look in Bella's eyes told him all he needed to know, Victoria was about to die. She had hounded Bella, dogged her footsteps since James had been killed. Blaming Bella for his arrogance and stupidity. Jasper and Bella wasted no time, talking to or torturing Victoria. She had nothing to say that they were interested in, nor did they think it would do them any good.

Both were well versed in the ways of torture and had suffered enough at the hands of others. They just wanted her dead and gone, out of their hair forever. All that passed between them was Jasper's one comment,

"It was me that killed James, actually Victoria, I'm surprised you ever thought Edward was capable of doin' it!"

Also, they knew if Carlisle got wind of their plan, he would want it analysed to the nth degree before finally, grudgingly allowing it. Neither wanted to talk about the past anymore, the just wanted it done and to move on, free from their oppressors. This was why they never returned to the Cullen's home. They had survived before with no money or worldly goods, they never needed material things unlike the rest actually did.

Not only that but they seemed to like low key everything, unlike the others, it seemed they were perfect for each other. So they could do it again, well, maybe get some documents this time seeing as they were in Seattle anyway. Not one hour after they started running Bella's phone pinged with a text from an unknown to her number.

'We're in Wyoming, head that way, take your time and ditch the phone! Carlisle's got you low jacked' Showing it to Jasper he smiled sadly and texted back,

'Thanks Peter, see you sooner or later!' He felt guilty, his brother was always there for him, but he couldn't say the same. He had allowed Alice's fear and loathing, to keep him away from his coven, then after her death, he didn't want to submerge them in his misery. He wondered how Bella would take to them, just then she spoke and alleviated all his fears.

"I can't wait to meet them; I've heard snippets from Rose and Emmett about them. Funny, but neither Edward nor Alice ever spoke of your other family! That's odd, now that I think about it!" She said scanning the past, but coming up with nothing.

"No, I suppose not! Alice didn't care for them, afraid they would drag me back into drinkin' humans. They don't deny themselves Bella, but they are picky, it's criminals and that ilk, not innocents! Edward, well to be brutally honest, he felt himself above them, you know how he was?" he said with an apologetic grimace on his face.

Yes, she remembered that was one of his lesser qualities, Edward was a snob! She knew that and so did everyone else, he never hid the fact. How he picked her as a mate always amazed her, when she lived with Renee they were just barely one step up from 'Poor White Trash' as the saying goes. Not that she ever felt that she had missed out on anything; her mother had done the best she could, even if housework was not her forte! Bella's human life had been different, yes, but fun never the less. She smiled at Jasper then.

"I know! He was a snob! But I am not, so as I said, I'm really looking forward to meeting them, with you, Jasper" Bella told him honestly,

Before grasping his hand, his smile grew to huge proportions; he knew they would love her, his true mate, his 'Sunshine'.

 **DYTWLIS**

"Ah, Felix is good to have you back, we would like your debriefing as soon as possible, everyone else is dismissed" Aro waved them away offhandedly, Jane was furious at this treatment,

"Alec? Would you show Simon his new quarters? He will be next to you now; I believe they were cleared earlier today! Then take him to see about a new set of robes, please" Marcus said with a small grin,

Knowing Jane was on the other side of the door. It would do her good to be put in her place; the added bonus of her brother being more important now may work wonders too.

"Oh, Alec? If your sister uses her power without permission, she will be demoted even further or confined to the dungeons, it matters not!" he concluded.

Jane realised then, what her little stunt had cost her. Trapped here in Volterra she was no longer a threat to the outside world and therefore almost useless to the brothers. Her demotion undermined everything she'd worked for and she knew this was the second strike, after being instrumental in the killing of Alice Cullen. One more mistake and she'd be destroyed. Well, at least she wasn't being made to babysit the wives, which would be torture she thought. But she spoke too soon,

"There you are Guard, why are you just hanging about? Go and find out where you're to be assigned!" Demetri said,

Trying not to enjoy the moment too much. He knew Felix was sending her to the wives tower.

 **DYTWLIS**

Once they'd got new documents from Jason Jenks for themselves and Jasper had transferred some of his own money into an account for Bella, they headed off to Wyoming. They left behind a terrified Jenks, who was warned on pain of death to tell no one about their whereabouts nor that they had new documentation. Bella wanted nothing of Edwards, she felt she'd never earned it, hell she was never his wife or even his girlfriend by the end. She wasn't important enough to him. Not enough for him to live for her, for them. Besides she felt he had never earned it either.

This was a new start for both of them and so they left behind any links to the Olympic Coven. His crest, their old documents and headed out the door feeling as if a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. The Cullens were good people, but the tended to smother you, they were in your business regardless of what it was. Always insisting on family meetings to discuss business that was not theirs to know. This was not the way either Jasper or Bella wanted to live; they needed to be free and to keep their relationship private between them. It wasn't a Novel to be pawed over and reviewed, as if their input would give it validity. Some things were best left unspoken and the Cullens just couldn't do that.

So with one final call to Carlisle Jasper told him they were going away together for a while and would be out of touch for most of it.

"We need to come to terms with everythin' on our own. Nobody can help us since nobody else could possibly understand what we've been through Carlisle. I at least can help Bella with her imprisonment issues, having been tortured myself. Thank you for all you've tried to do, but it didn't help her did it, but I can" he said in a no-nonsense voice and all Carlisle could do was agree.

The two destroyed their phones and headed off to buy a second-hand truck. Again neither needed the ego trip of a new one, just one that worked and would get them where they wanted to go. They worked their way slowly to Peter and Charlotte's, taking on odd jobs and for once sightseeing. This time the journey was for them and not only as a way to heal. They still rented rooms and lay in each other's arms throughout the night, but now as a real couple and not two disparate souls clinging to the other. They talked more and learned all about each other's wishes and dreams. They were so attuned it was eye opening.

Six months passed quickly and it was a much calmer and whole Jasper, plus a once more confident Bella who arrived in Wyoming at the other Whitlock's door. The instant connection between Bella and Char did not go unnoticed by either man. This was the relationship Jasper had hoped for with Alice, but it was never meant to be. Bella was his true soul mate, they finished each other's sentences, knew what each other was thinking automatically and were the perfect foil to Peter and Charlotte who did the same. The general ease of slotting into their life thrilled Bella; it was never like this with the Cullens.

Both Jasper and Bella had felt like outsiders looking in, like visitors scared to move in a perfect pristine show home. But here they felt relaxed and a home from the minute they kicked off their boots at the front door. Both Alice and Edward had done their mates a disservice, not taking their wants and needs into account. They had never compromised or even allowed any deviance from the Cullen way of life. Their love had not been wrong, but it had also not been enough. Mates and true mates were like night and day, Jasper and Bella were reaping the benefits of having been given the chance to be together. For that, they would both be forever in Alice's debt.

 **DYTWLIS**

 **Revenge, Part 2!**

"This is ridiculous; it's been five years and nothing! I will not stay locked up here in Volterra for eternity, just in case they decide to come!" Caius ranted once again.

He had become stir crazy almost immediately, having his life curtailed after all this time was torture to him. He's had enough but was not stupid enough to leave without first checking if they were about. He decided since she was to blame for this, Jane should leave first and check if the Whitlock's, who'd disappeared from Demetri's view three years ago were there.

Unknown to everyone the four Whitlock's now lived in Switzerland, just a couple of hundred miles away. Peter would know as soon as one of them made a move. It had taken Bella two years to gain complete control of her shield, the minute she had they all disappeared from detection of any vampire's gift. Then after a year, they moved to the border between Italy and Switzerland. Hunting was good for both couples and they settled into life in Europe quickly.

They became tour guides and ski instructors during the summer season, this was made easier by the layers of clothes needed and ski masks to protect from the sun's glare. They made furniture and fancy goods in the winter. Learning languages was easy for them and they had all the surrounding countries down pat in a matter of weeks. Peter and Jasper laughed saying they'd never been this close to their money before since they both had Swizz bank accounts. It was now just a matter of waiting because they knew one or both would surface eventually. But unlike the Volturi they didn't put their life on hold; no they lived it to the fullest. Their home no matter where it was, was filled with love, laughter and friendship.

The surprise in all this was Felix Volturi, he had contacted Peter six months after Bella left Volterra and kept him informed of anything that went down involving the Whitlock's and the Cullen's. His disgust at what Jane and Caius had done to Bella was his reason. In another lifetime he and Bella might have been friends. The bite marks she bore were from Caius and Jane alone. Jane could hurt her no other way, and Caius was just plain sadistic. But neither ever got a reaction from her which angered them more. Caius had thought to have her body too, but Felix warned Aro and Marcus, this he would not allow.

Caius was stopped by none other than his own mate. She warned him to back off or lose his genitals to her, permanently. That was enough for him to desist. But made Bella's torture more painful, he hated being thwarted by a woman, even his mate. He had her endure for hours with Werewolf claws embedded in her skin, not all the marks were bites. This was when Bella began to lose time, she retreated behind her shield for days at a time and they just assumed she was losing her mind. The proof they were looking for was staring them in the face all along.

Marcus lobbied for her release the whole two years she was there and with each refusal his anger rose and it was he who let it slip to Carlisle she was there. Aro distanced himself from the whole affair, wanting her gift but not wanting to be seen as the bad one, allowing Caius to fill that role for him. But he was aware and it was only when it looked like Bella's mind was broken did he free her into Carlisle's care. In all of it, only Caius and Jane didn't cover their tracks and they knew if she ever recovered, she'd come for them one day.

So it was them who gave Victoria the means to build an army to draw out the Cullens, but they wanted her alive and functioning, Victoria wanted her alive and suffering, unaware she already had been at Edwards own hand. Now though they were all worried, she was a shield and on the loose with the Major. Aro was livid due to their interference, Marcus was pleased both Bella and Jasper were safe and Caius was afraid, not just of Bella now, but of Jasper too.

Peter knew Jane was going to make a move, but not when exactly. He had the day, but not the time. Felix supplied that by text as they headed for Volterra. Jane was beyond arrogant and didn't even try to hide as she left by one of Caius' tunnels. Bella threw up a barrier around her and Jasper knocked her out. Bell then placed her hands on Jane's temples and placed a small bubble around her mind. If she ever tried to inflict her pain on anyone it would hurt only her.

Jasper woke her and between her hurting herself, refusing to accept her gift no longer worked on others, he bit and gouged the exact amount of bites on Bella from her onto Jane's face, neck and hands. He sealed them with his own venom making them monstrous scars. Leaving her with a partial nose, one ear and no eyelids. Several of her fingers had parts missing to the first and second joints, she was now grotesque. No longer the cute angelic doll-like vampire of before, she was the stuff of nightmares. They then sealed her into the tunnel making it unusable by Caius for many years.

Felix himself recovered her from the tunnel and was shocked at her appearance, but surprised she still lived. Then they all became aware of her gift no longer working, her temper was so uncontrolled she took herself down constantly. Adding insult to injury the Queens wouldn't have her near them due to her hideous face and the Kings insisted she wear a mask in their presence. With the shield around her mind, Aro could not read her and only she could say it was the Whitlock's who'd done this. Nobody wanted to accuse them even though everyone knew it was true.

Less than two months later Jane Volturi walked into a pyre of her own making and was no more. Without her gift she was nothing and that was to her mind unbearable. Caius was now beyond terrified and jumped at every shadow. He was like a caged animal, lashing out at everyone around him. After the tenth guard was injured by his hand Aro had had enough. Alec was ordered to subdue the King and keep him that way indefinitely. Over the next year, his head was found detached several times and a new bite upon his body.

"How many times did he bite her? Someone must know? Felix do you know how many times Caius bit her?" Aro demanded distraughtly.

"Yes Master, 152 times!" Felix answered disinterestedly,

"Dear God, 144 to go then! How are they getting in, do you know where his tunnels were?" Aro demanded as Marcus hid his smirk.

"No my lord, I was not privy to that information" he answered truthfully,

As he only passed on the information Marcus gave him, Felix was not lying. Both men had no issue with the guilty being punished, enemies tortured for information, but for an innocent woman to be tortured for fun, for Caius and Jane's entertainment. They were disgusted and this was to them poetic justice. Caius was a cruel and depraved man, his sins were beyond that of a vampire, he was downright evil. If Marcus could have removed him himself he would have long ago, but Chelsea's hold on him stayed his hand, but not his mind or tongue

Of the ten tunnels, Caius had made only three now worked. Aro intended to catch the Whitlock's in the act so to speak, unaware of their inside help. He had ripped apart the lower levels until he found all exits and caved in all but three. Hoping to catch them in the act of attacking Caius' frozen body. He had most of the guard down there ready and on one quiet evening the four walked into the citadel from the garages and took Caius from under their noses. They had had enough and wanted to end this charade. His ashes and insignia were all that was left of Caius, these were returned to Volterra with a note:

 _ **Aro,**_

 _ **It's over, justice has been served. Victoria, Jane and Caius are dead. Don't come for us or we may decide to remember you sanctioned Isabella's imprisonment and torture.**_

 _ **Jasper and Isabella Whitlock**_

Aro Volturi is many things, but stupid is not one. He graciously accepted their peace offering and let the matter drop. Caius had not been a benefit to them and was barely missed. Funnily enough with her mate gone Anthenodora became a much happier woman and found her true mate within the citadel in the shape of Felix Volturi. She was given the third vote in her previous mate's place. This may have been the biggest mistake Aro had made so far. She deferred to her mate on matters of state and he was Marcus' man through and through.

 **DYTWLIS**

The four Whitlock's moved back to America and were barely seen again by anyone. Rare sightings were noted but nobody could pin down their home location. Under Bella's shield, they lived a quiet life, doing what they wanted, when they wanted and answered to no one. The only time they saw the Cullens were on the anniversaries of Edward and Alice's deaths. To this day they all come together to remember those they had lost and give thanks for the life they had been given by Alice's sacrifice.


End file.
